


Memories Past

by Clairebear1982



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Loneliness, Memories, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairebear1982/pseuds/Clairebear1982
Summary: It's the middle of the night and Remus is wakeful. He heads to the kitchens at Hogwarts and is hit with a wealth of memories.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1
Collections: Stories Written For The IWSC (International Wizarding School Competition)





	Memories Past

Written for the International Wizarding School Championship.

School: Ilvermorny

Year: 7

Writing School: Tenses (Present and past)

W/C: 784

_"You aren't a monster!"_

Remus' eyes flew open. He sat up in his bed and drew some much-needed air into his lungs.

Remus scanned the room and still couldn't believe that he was a teacher at Hogwarts.

Why had he been dreaming about Lily? Then he remembered; he had just that day taught Harry. It was like a wound he'd been keeping covered up with a sticking plaster that had been ripped off that wound.

Having woken up on the train and seen the ghost of his past lying on the train carriage floor. Remus had had to stop himself from putting a handout and asking if James was okay.

Then when the boy had opened his eyes and Remus had seen her eyes, eyes that had once looked at him with love and comfort, it took everything in his power not to cry.

The Dementors had done him one favour; it had given him the chance to escape the carriage and go up to the front of the train, where Remus had managed to steady himself, but only just.

Remus threw back the blankets and slipped from the bed. He put his dressing gown on and headed towards the kitchens for a hot chocolate.

Once Remus had gained entry to the kitchens, he was hit by a wealth of memories. Memories that included the night Lily had come clean with him, that night in the fifth year she had admitted to him that she had figured out his condition.

_"Remus, what are you doing down here?" Lily asked as Remus came stumbling into the kitchens the night after the full moon._

_"I couldn't sleep, hungry," Remus said, blushing. Just as he said that, his stomach gave a massive growl of hunger, causing Remus' blush to deepen._

_Lily just smiled at Remus and patted the spot next to her. The House Elves hurried over with a mug of hot chocolate and a platter of sandwiches._

_"How are you, Remus?" Lily asked as she lifted her mug of hot chocolate to her lips._

_"Tired, but alright," said Remus as he shrugged._

_"I'm not surprised. I can only imagine what your condition does to you," Lily replied quietly._

_Remus stiffened and said equally as quietly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_"Remus, I know what you are," Lily said. Placing a hand on Remus' arm, she gave it a gentle squeeze._

_"How long have you known?" Remus asked._

_"Since the first year," Lily smiled. "I know what you're going to say, and no, I don't think you're a monster either."_

_Remus just sat there incredulously. He turned to look at the young woman sitting next to him. He had to see if she was lying, but to his amazement, she wasn't. Her eyes told him of her deeper emotions, and there wasn't an ounce of hate, only love and compassion._

_"Lily…"_

_"It's okay Remus, I haven't told anyone, and I never will, so don't worry," Lily said as she gave his arm another gentle squeeze._

_"No, I know you won't. But what I was going to say was, thank you. Thank you for being so… understanding."_

_"Despite your choice of friends, you are a good person Remus, werewolf or not. I will always stand by you like I always have, have no fear."_

_Just like that, Lily had seen the beauty in the young man before her._

Remus smiled through his tears as he sat alone in the spot he had shared with Lily after the end of each lunar cycle. The place where Lily had reassured him time and again that he wasn't a monster, that he was a fantastic person who was worthy of love and being loved in return.

Oh, how his heart ached. James and Lily were dead. Sirius had betrayed him and their friends and had blown Peter to pieces. He was supposed to be rotting in Azkaban but had recently somehow managed to break out of the impregnable prison.

Looking at Harry was like looking at the past, but also recognising that Harry was his own person despite how much he looked like his father, and his eyes, the green eyes of a woman who had been uncommonly kind towards him all those years ago.

He ached to tell Harry just how much he had loved his parents and how they had both loved him unconditionally despite his 'furry little problem.'

Remus pulled himself out of his reverie. Handing his empty mug back to the House-elves. He stood to leave with one more look over his shoulder; Remus sighed and headed back to his chambers to hopefully sleep. Maybe his ghosts would keep him company for the night.


End file.
